27 July
= 2019 = Instagram Stories Soundz x Justin Bieber beat Justin Bieber loves Hailey Oscar playing around Oscar barking Justin Bieber scaring Hailey Bieber Justin Bieber drinking Bud Light 2019.jpg|link= Justin Bieber singing Chris Brown's “No Guidance” Justin Bieber's Kaws collection = 2017 = Articles * = 2014 = * Justin Bieber doing a photo shoot. * Justin Bieber at the Young Hollywood Awards. Justin Bieber with Grace.jpg Justin Bieber with Grace July 2014.jpg Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber 2014.jpg Justin Bieber 27 July 2014.jpg Justin Bieber Young Hollywood Awards 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with Scooter Braun July 2014.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber in the studio with Cody Simpson. Justin Bieber in the studio with with Cody Simpson.jpg|link= Twitter florentdechard "Had fun watching @youngastronaut directing @justinbieber for a new video coming up !" 1:00 AM (Eastern Time (US)) youngastronaut ""@itsRyanButler: @youngastronaut @justinbieber yessir! Was fun!" Butsy - you're a star! Your acting was on point ;) haha lotsa love! x" 10:33 AM (Pacific Time (US)) justinbieber "@Alyssa_Frausto good having you in the studio and thanks for helping me #givebackphilippines" 11:45 AM justinbieber "Grace ur incredible http://shots.com/p/h1vftwyo" 7:52 PM CodySimpson "studio flow with @justinbieber @Andrew50Watt @YeshuaTheGudwin @scooterbraun @JStir @allisimpson" 9:44 PM :↳ scooterbraun "@CodySimpson @justinbieber @Andrew50Watt @YeshuaTheGudwin I have to say fellas...I'm blown away. Guitars and vocals and amazing songs!" 10:23 AM (28 July) ::↳ justinbieber "@scooterbraun @CodySimpson @Andrew50Watt @YeshuaTheGudwin taking it back to how it all started. #newmusic these are gonna be special" 10:30 AM (28 July) = 2013 = Instagram Outside Justin's hotel in Toronto.jpg|'diplo' "Broken dreams outside of Justins hotel in toronto" via Instagram Justin Bieber in purple light.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Maejor Ali wearing Alexander McQueen bandana.jpg|'justinbieber' "@maejorali with the Alexander McQueen" via Instagram|link= Twitter diplo "No big deal just eating pizza w @justinbieber and @JODYHiGHROLLER broke his laptop but it's cool" 4:14 AM (Eastern Time (Canada)) = 2011 = Instagram Justin Bieber snow clouds 2.jpg|'justinbieber' "Wait maybe it is. North pole here I come. If Santa asks me for a pic i gonna flip" via Instagram|link= Justin Bieber snow clouds.jpg|'justinbieber' "Is it me or do the clouds look like snow" via Instagram|link= Justin Bieber higher than the clouds.jpg|'justinbieber' "Higher than the clouds" via Instagram|link= Justin Bieber on a jet July 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "Swag swagg" via Instagram|link= Justin listening to music on a jet July 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "On a jet to nowhere" via Instagram|link= Kenny Hamilton sleeping.jpg|'justinbieber' "Sleeping beauty" via Instagram|link= = 2009 = * Justin Bieber on PETA2. Justin Bieber on peta2 * Justin Bieber on the Elvis Duran and The Morning Show on Z100. Justin Bieber Live Chat (HQ) Justin Bieber "Lonely Girl" Justin Bieber Part2 "One Time" Justin Bieber playing guitar Z100.jpg|link= Justin Bieber interview Z100.jpg Facebook Justin Bieber "hey guys! i am chatting live right now. come check it out! http://www.z100.com/pages/chat/" 4:53 PM (Eastern Time (US)) Justin Bieber "On my way back to ATL. so tired. South Carolina tomorrow night and THE BERT SHOW on Q100 Wed morning...ATL spread the word and come meet me at Q100 Wed Morning. Dont Forget to Request ONE TIME. Thanks so much" 10:46 PM Twitter CarinMB "can't wait for @justinbieber show in Greenville South Carolina Tuesday! road trip!!!" 10:39 AM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) thatrygood "PETA photoshoot. I dig these people" 11:27 AM ponderossa "eight emails, two voicemails and one direct phone call about My Date W/ Justin Beiber contest on MuchMusic. ppl calm down. not even my dept." 11:34 AM "Live chat with me on www.z100.com today at 4:30 PM est. Get online and let's do this! Love you NYC!" 3:29 PM "live chatting right now!!! http://www.z100.com/pages/chat/" 4:52 PM "live chatting right now!!! http://www.z100.com/pages/chat" 5:11 PM scooterbraun "@justinbieber shut down Z100 today with the largest live chat in station history. DAMN. Beast. and why is my twitter count include 666?" 7:45 PM "On my way back to ATL. so tired. South Carolina tomorrow night and THE BERT SHOW on Q100 Wed morning...ATL spread the word and come meet me" 7:56 PM IjustdomySMOOVE "@justinbieber JB wussup bro? I hope all is well. Keep it up bro! You owe me a rematch in air hockey too." 9:12 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar